Hidden Leaf High
by BlameTheCharmx3
Summary: Tsunade gave Sakura a stern look, shaking her head slightly. The pinkette made an "ew" face and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, "Just don't fall in love with me." Ninja highschool. SasuSaku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Naruto ;P**

_Something that popped into my head during sleepy time._

_Genin: Freshman  
><span>Chunin<span>: Sophomore  
><span>Jounin<span>: Junior  
><span>Anbu<span>: Senior_

* * *

><p>A small girl quietly "La"-ed, her voice light and cheerful. Leaning on the huge gates of her school, she dutifully waited, twirling a petal pink lock of hair around with a petite finger.<p>

She was hella bored.

...

Then she sighed. Well, finally.

It was easy to spot him, he was the only one wearing their school uniform after all. As soon as he was in hearing distance, she waved, "Hello! You must be our new student, Uchiha Sasuke-san?"

The new guy didn't reply and continued to effortlessly carry his luggage into the school, heading for the dorms that were obviously peeking from the side of Hidden Leaf High. Silently, she followed, stopping to wait outside when they reached the building.

Waiting, she started her "la"s again, he threw his stuff into his room quickly, and Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow when he drew nearer to her figure, somewhat impressed by her voice. She spotted him and grinned, "Haruno Sakura! I was assigned to show you around school by Tsunade-shishou since Shizune-neechan had other things to do."

He grunted and she frowned, so he said, "You know who I am."

Sakura puffed her cheek out in annoyance. That cocky bastard! The Uchiha stuffed his hands into the pockets of the black pants his uniform required and walked into the school, Sakura trailing not too far behind. He turned the corner and she snorted, "The principle's office is the other way." He spared her a quick glance, scowling before making a 360 and walking the opposite direction.

The petite pinkette fell into step with him by his side and pointed to doors as the made their way through the long, seemingly endless halls of the highschool. "Genjutsu right there. Psychology101 right across." He grunted, not caring and Sakura frowned. "Medic Training's in that class..." She paused, pursing her lips. "By the way, we don't need to wear our uniforms. Only on the first, last, and assembly days." Lifting her arm, he watched the silver metal of her headband glint, "This is all that is required... Oh and your normal ninja attire."

He gave her a curt nod, seeming irritated that he was not informed sooner so she said, "It's fine though, 'cause technically, it's _your_ first day."

He raised an eyebrow. Good point.

And for the first time that hour, he turned to fully face her, quickly examining her appearance. Long pink hair was messily scooped up into a ponytail near the top of her head. A fairly modest crimson tanktop adorned her upper body, white shorts covering her bottom. Her hitai-ate was tied around her upper left arm and knee-length boots finished off her look.

They didn't need to change into indoor shoes like other schools.

Then again, they weren't like other schools.

Green eyes smiled up at him, "And also," Sasuke glanced down, "Welcome to Hidden Leaf High... Ninjas in the making!"

He snorted at her childish enthusiasm and monotonously asked, "What's you grade level, Pinky."

Her eyes slightly narrowed at the nickname, but she let it go, "Chunin. You?"

"Same."

A comfortable silence followed, the sound of their light shuffles echoing through the halls as the turned another corner. After a while, she continued on showing him classes and he half-listened to her directions. One particular sign caught his attention. "What's that."

The girl paused her rambling to look at what he was referring to, "'Test for Special Elective'... Ah! See, this isn't all ninja stuff. We also have normal highschool courses; which includes art."

The fifteen-year-old male soon lost interest and continued to walk on. "Here! I'll show you!" Sakura cheerfully dragged a brooding Uchiha by his wrist, surprising him with her strength.

Quietly, she opened a door and they stuck their heads in. One onyx-haired kid was in the lone center, painting. "This is Sai. He's our upper, an anbu." At Sasuke's raised eyebrow she explained, "Yeah he's actually our age, but he skipped grades because he was homeschooled for a long time, apparently learning too much. But anyways! Look!" His drawing was finished and then it came alive, his bird flying at their faces and thus causing Sakura to squeak and hastily slam the door shut, wanting to not get attacked.

As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke was beginning to get intrigued.

He followed her as she skipped to another door, a dance studio where two females were located. "Yamanaka Ino. She's a chunin," Green eyes pointed indirectly to the blonde, who was sitting with her legs tucked to the side, sewing a stuffed animal. "The one with the double-bun hairstyle is Tenten-senpai. Jounin!" The tall, slim girl was currently stretching her hamstrings.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, curious. Sakura stuck her tongue at him, "Watch."

The blue-eyed girl placed her finished product proudly into sitting position before getting on her feet and lifting a remote, pressing a button. Fast upbeat music started to play.

Then Ino turned around and raised her hands into a sign before suddenly collapsing. Sasuke looked to the pinkette, wondering why she hasn't done anything to help but she merely placed a finger to her lips and pointed into the room. He looked to see the stuffed animal moving, running to stand beside the other girl.

If it were in his character, the Uchiha would have gaped, but he didn't. The small bunny stretched along with Tenten, then when the countdown in the song was over and two of the singers started, they both danced in sync. One hand was raised in front of their lips, the other pumping at their hearts once before lightly shaking it in front of them. Again, they pumped at their hearts twice before their hands met their hips, swaying with the beat.

"Sakura."

"Shoosh!"

They both outstretched the same arms, hands shaking in a fist. After sweeping their hands quickly under their necks, they punched at the air twice, arms bent in ninety degree angles.

Sasuke was growing bored, then the music changed into something of a fight song, most likely edited in. The oldest of the four jumped high, flipping continuously and so quickly that she seemed to be a blurred ball. Weapons shined as they flew from her, and Sasuke finally noticed the target pictures spread in different locations throughout the room.

Kunai, shurikan, and senbons― They all hit, dead center. He scowled. A girl was better than him at aim?

"Ino makes stuffed animals," They watched as the blonde slowly gained consciousness, "It has to be by her hand or else it won't work, and because she wouldn't dare possess something so ugly, she took the liberty of learning how to make it cute and... Well yeah!" Long blonde hair swayed as she walked over to the bunny, clapping for Tenten along the way. "She can also possess people, but because it's suspicious when a person she had possessed act differently due to her personality, it would be great on missions where she can blend in or hide easily. Then she just gotta eavesdrop or obtain anything that is needed."

She glanced at the Uchiha briefly. "Tenten's a dancer just for a hobby, but her aim is as perfect as fuck. It's not even funny." She closed the door lightly and then walked into the halls, "So... Yeah. That's three examples. Sorta. Oh wait!"

She pressed her thumb to one difficult-looking door, it scanned her thumb and she started sucking the cut it had caused. The words "Blood Approved" popped up and it opened automatically. "Shika-kuuuun!" He heard someone mutter a "troublesome" as the girl tackled him into a hug, almost knocking him over.

"Sakura get off."

"Moi, you're so mean." Nevertheless, she moved out of his lap and he sighed before starting to type sluggishly on the computer, "So the arts thing is a test, right? Nara Shikamaru, chunin. Him and his lazy ass failed it, but he's taking a computer class because he's a freaking genius. He hacks into systems for missions with stupid security crud." Sakura gave him a lopsided smile, "He's an example of someone who isn't so great at arts, but extraordinary at something else."

The brunette seemed surprised to see the Uchiha when he glanced at her curiously, apparently not noticing him before. "The new guy?"

"Yes, Shikamaru!"

"... Well hello there, Uchiha." Before Sakura could inquire on how he knew his name, he held up a hand and the computer screen blacked out, brightening up as Sasuke's student profile showed up.

...

Not creepy at all, Shikamaru.

The lazy shinobi smirked at Sasuke's irritated expression before asking, "So did he take the test yet?"

Seeming indifferent, Sasuke snorted. And Sakura smiled slyly, "Nah. He hasn't." She slapped his back in a friendly matter and Sasuke held in a wince. Damn this girl had some strength! "But it's alright. If you fail, I'm sure you're not completely hopeless!" She laughed lightly as he looked at her with an irritated expression, "Maybe you're a mega fast floor sweeper or something."

He scowled, "And what makes _you_ so special?"

The pink-headed girl paused, taking in his challenging voice. She narrowed her eyes at him before hissing and taking a senbon from her pouch, pointing it at Sasuke. "This."

Green chakra flowed from her hand into the senbon, making it glow as the chakra grew longer, the green tip ending just before it touched the Uchiha's nose. Her left arm started to bend, and Sasuke watched her movements. Four ninja-wire strings seemed to be floating, and to allow him a short glimpse, Sakura put more chakra into it's form― a violin. She lightened her chakra flow, making it invisible once more and her fingers moved to position themselves. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura whispered lowly, their eyes locking, "What's your greatest fear?"

And she played.

And he was trapped.

* * *

><p>Blood. There was blood everywhere. No one in sight. No sound at all except for... "Music?" It was a haunted song and Sasuke realized that was what must have been the effects of her violin. "Kai."<p>

Nothing happened.

"Sasu-chan?"

"Okaa-san?"

Blood everywhere. Especially on her. Mikoto smiled, weakly opening her arms for a hug and showing the huge wound she had on her stomach.

"Sasuke..."

Then she collapsed.

And he screamed.

The violin in the background portraying the emotions that he felt.

* * *

><p>Sasuke fell to his knees and clutched his head, voice yelling for this to stop, breaking Shikamaru from his reverie.<p>

"Fuck! Shikamaru! Stab him!"

Hastily, he did as she told him while she roughly jabbed the senbon-bow into her hand. Immediately, Sasuke's struggling grew weaker and he passed out.

...

"Shika-kun, please help me take him to Shizune-neechan." Guiltily, she glanced at the new student as Shikamaru patted her head reassuringly.

"... Okay."

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-shishou! I didn't mean for this to happen! He asked for it, so I showed him!"<p>

"Yes, but look what happened now! You could have picked something that wouldn't psychologically strain him... Like... Cats! Yeah! Cats!"

"But that wouldn't have showed him how strong I was!"

Sasuke groaned a their voices, waking up. They didn't seem to notice.

"You could have... I don't know! Made the cat get run over by a car or something!"

...

"Poor kitty..."

At that comment, he couldn't help but smirk at her childness.

"SAKURA, YOU'RE TOTALLY MISSING THE POINT!"

The Uchiha started to sit up, looking a their silhouettes through the curtain. "What happened?"

"Haruno Sakura, currently a chunin at Hidden Leaf High." Sasuke glanced to his side, where Shikamaru was sitting, his laptop perched on his knees. "Ninja violin. Effect: Genjutsu. She can choose whichever listener she wants to trap and then it happens." Brown eyes met onyx.

"So why doesn't she use regular genjutsu?"

"She can, yes. Sakura's actually really good at that subject. But you see, nobody would expect that to be the outcome... No one knows about our techniques because this highschool is different."

Sasuke nodded.

"And this is even stronger because the music connects with the trappee's emotions, which explains why you couldn't get out so easily. Hell, she could be hiding while playing and it would be easy to escape enemies." Shikamaru paused, creating a quite dramatic effect, "The strongest of genjutsu users couldn't quite get away― Even Kurenai-sensei, our Genjutsu teacher."

The teen was quite impressed, but he wouldn't admit it out loud. Shikamaru snorted at his pride, but nonetheless smiled. "The only time it would stop would be when she stabs herself with her senbon-bow and the person trapped has to be inflicted as well."

...

Shikamaru sighed, "Plus, doesn't she play beautifully?"

Nodding, Sasuke eyed the white fabric again as Shikamaru called out, "Yo! The Uchiha's awake!"

Frantically, the curtain was opened and Sakura hugged Sasuke. "I'm so sorry! So so so so sooo sorry! I didn't know it would be that intense. I'm sorry!" He pushed her away, "Wait your mom didn't really...?"

"No."

"... It's really sweet now that you think about it..." Sakura received a slap at the back of her head from Tsunade, warning her, "I'm reeeeaaallly sorry!"

"It's fine." Ruffling his hair, he sighed and looked at their principle, "Don't punish her, I provoked her."

...

Shikamaru smirked. Looks like there were some Uchiha babies in the future.

Shocked, Tsunade nodded, before becoming stern once more and looking at Sakura. "Fine. But this is a warning, young lady!"

"Hai! Principle!" Sakura saluted and Tsunade frowned.

"Anyways, Uchiha Sasuke will be replacing Idate on your team from now on."

Shikamaru's smirk vanished. Or not.

"... He's been dead for a year, Tsunade-sama." Coughing uncomfortably, gleaming green eyes glanced sadly at the woman, "Why replace him now?"

"Because we couldn't find anyone else acceptable, but now we have!" Tsunade clapped her hands proudly and she gave Sakura a look.

The pinkette made an "ew" face and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, "Just don't fall in love with me."

Needing some fresh air, she walked out of the room. Tsunade apologized once more to Sasuke before following her.

...

"_Major_ Hidden Leaf Rule: Falling in love with a teammate is _not_ allowed."

Shikamaru cleared that up and left as well.

...

The Uchiha snorted. Who said he'd love a girl like her?

Tch. Whatever.

* * *

><p><em>Dude, if anyone can name the anime I got those dance moves from, I'll mention them (1st person only) in the next chapter and I'll update this within next week (So before next Saturday or Sunday) ! :3<em>

_Anyways. Tell me what you think! (So I can decide whether to trash this or not...)_

_Oh and check out 'Oddly Familiar' 'cus I updated that (:_

_P.S if you are a fan of 'To be Happy', I think I'll write that chapter :) So look forward to that ;DD_

_Sorry, I sound kinda gloomy because my AP test was a sorta sleep-depriving. Lol._

_Hm. Yeah._

_Xoxo!_

_BTCx3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto... (And Bleach o.o)**

**(: So people have favorited and alerted... **

**And some reviews... :D**

**Thanks.**

**Also. I will do this... Right now since it's not that many ^^**

**Thanks to: **

**-Puppy-chanLovesPuppy-kun**

**-amerald21**

**-raven rose 101**

**-iheartitachiuchiha**

**-HeyDuncan**

**For giving this fic a little comment and giving me some hope ;D**

**You guys rock! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

**E**

**A**

**F**

**(2)**

**H**

**I**

**G**

**H**

* * *

><p>The bell signaled the start of class when Sasuke entered his first period, bringing attention toward him as his new classmates settled down. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes as all girls swooned, immediately causing all males to narrow their eyes in jealously.<p>

He smoothly walked over to the teacher, and she smiled. "Hello, you must be Uchiha Sasuke. I am Kurenai-sensei and I will be your Genjutsu instructor." Red, ruby lips then moved downwards, "Class! Class! Please be quiet as your new classmate introduces himself."

Sasuke sighed then turned to glance at them, the collar of his black shirt covering half his face. "Uchiha Sasuke." There was silence as everyone waited for him to continue, but he said nothing. Their sensei laughed lightly, "Alright, then Uchiha-san, please take a seat over in the back where the two empty seats are..." She trailed off as she turned to write on the board.

Ignoring all the stares he received, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way to the back.

The boy sat down and indifferently placed a hand under his chin, holding his head up as Kurenai spoke. "So class, let's review what we learned yesterday―"

The door slid open and a pink-haired girl entered, frantically tying her hair up. Kurenai stopped to shoot her a sympathetic look as she wrote, and Sakura quietly made her way to the seat next to Sasuke. He didn't question, noticing her worn out smile.

The class dragged on and soon the bell rang. They gathered their stuff and the Uchiha glanced at Sakura before standing up. A tug on his sleeve stopped him from walking away and he looked over his shoulder.

"Find me as soon as lunch starts." She let go, "Or Naruto if you can find him before me... Which shouldn't be too hard considering he's so bright and orange." He shot her a confused look and she stood up to walk with him to the door, "He's our teammate. Anyways, Tsunade-sama would like to make it official. So we won't have to attend the class right after."

Then she grinned, "C'mon! We have Taijutsu next!"

"... How do you know my schedule?"

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the emptying halls, "Shika-kun, duh!"

"..."

Her laugh was light. "Yeah I know, creepy right?"

* * *

><p>Boredly walking through the halls of Hidden Leaf High, Sasuke glanced around, looking for bright colors.<p>

It was lunch time.

And the halls were empty.

But it shouldn't be _this_ empty...

...

Where the hell was she?

...

Sasuke grunted. Where the hell was _he_.

Oh Kami, _Sasuke_ was lost.

The Uchiha sighed, clenching his fists. When he looked up, he recognized a unique door.

Shikamaru's door.

Deciding it'll be better to ask than waste time, he knocked.

**Place your finger on the scanner.**

... Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but did so, pursing his lip when he received a cut, more blood dripping down his hand more than he thought was necessary.

...

**Go away.**

The words disappeared. And Sasuke glared at the door.

Damn.

He wiped his bloody finger on his shirt before sucking on it. His eyes searched once more as he started to walk.

A door slid open and he glanced toward it, happy music playing, "Sakura, it's not healthy if you don't eat. I will come with food."

The music stopped.

"But Neji-nii―" A long-haired brunette stepped out, his pearl-like eyes looking stern. "No, Sakura. I'll be back. Stay."

He didn't glance at Sasuke as he passed him.

The chunin reached to slide the door open slightly, but stopped when he heard the change of tune.

Her violin. It was... Sad.

Beautiful.

Raising an eyebrow, he peeked in to see her with her eyes tightly clenched, biting her bottom lip.

He shut the door.

Sometimes, people just needed some time alone.

* * *

><p>Finally.<p>

Fucking. Finally.

He found his new teammate. The orange one. In the cafeteria. Where he started the freaking search.

He growled, "That Dobe."

Sighing, he sat in front of the blonde and grimaced when some liquid splashed onto his face when he slurped up some ramen.

"Hn."

Blue eyes glanced up, "Yo."

"Naruto?"

He grinned, and Sasuke blinked, "Nope! I'm Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo."

The Uchiha was somewhat confused, but nonetheless nodded as the blonde slurped down his food. Afterwards he patted his stomach and used his sleeve to wipe his mouth. "I'll take yah to him, though!"

"... Ok."

So he followed the chattering blonde.

Right back to Sakura.

They knocked on the door.

"Neji-niii, I'll eat I'll eat! Gee, a girl skips their lunch just once and you think she's got some d―" Neji glared at the boys, an apple in his hand. Sakura's playful voice reached their ears,"Naruto, Sasuke? I was wondering where you were." She placed her violin in her case and at Sasuke's raised eyebrow, she said, "Um, it'll be a waste of chakra so..."

He nodded his head in understanding, but also said, "Naruto?"

"Yeah. Our teammate, that idiot next to y― mmmfh." Glaring, she took a hold of the apple Neji had stuffed into her mouth. He merely smirked and handed a water bottle to her and she rolled her eyes, pupils stopping in Sasuke's direction, "Hyuga Neji-niisan, another instrument player out of the three of us in the whole school. Anyways, we're childhood friends and yeah, Tenten-senpai's teammate. So he's also a jounin."

She took a swig of water then slapped Neji's shoulder, "Hm. And yeah!" He scowled at her and took the apple in her hand, biting. "Here, eat it. I started it." She pouted as he sipped her water and twisted the cap back on, "Make sure she finishes it, Uzumaki."

Neji ruffled her hair affectionately and the boys moved to let him through, "Also, be careful and don't faint after the ceremony, Sakura."

"Yes yes, Nii-san!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he gave her an amused look then walked out the door. "Anyways, we should go there now." She bit her apple, "You've met Uzumaki Naruto, I assume?"

"..."

And Naruto bursted out laughing. "He totally believed me when I told him I was Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Twitch. "Tch. Dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Sakura giggled, "You believed him? Dude! He's the main character in _Bleach_!"

The Uchiha scowled, not answering. Sakura blinked, "The manga?" He didn't reply and Naruto laughed again. "DUDE, OUR NEW TEAMMATE DOESN'T KNOW SQUAT!"

Sarcasm. "You're one to talk, Naruto!"

"Awh, Sakura-chan! I'm hurt!"

She smiled and green eyes met onyx, "It's understandable, though, Sasuke." She pointed at the blonde, "Uzumaki Naruto. Chunin. This dork doesn't have any special talents―"

"HEY!"

"―But he has this... Well, thing that makes everything he says believable. Like something that automatically makes you trust him. I think it's the eyes. So yeah, even the stupidest things will make you believe him. It's really useful when we're gathering information for a mission."

"AND―"

"Sakura, Naruto!" The three stopped as their principle smiled in front of them, "... Sasuke." He grunted, and she continued, "I wanted you take The Test before we did the ceremony." They followed her then entered the room as Sakura squealed in excitement.

"Dude! I so hope you fail!" She exclaimed, "It'll be good for your ego!" Naruto slapped his knee in laughter.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the two. "Tch."

"Sakura, Naruto!" They both stopped as Tsunade forced a frown onto her face, her lips twitching in amusement. "Alright, Uchiha, just step right into that room," She pointed to a smaller door, "―and don't get hit with anything that comes at you."

He rolled his eyes at Naruto's immature comment of 'She's just joking!' and entered.

...

Nothing happened.

He turned back to open the door, but suddenly heard movement and brought his hand out to catch a scroll.

After a moment of staring, Sasuke slid open the door and tossed the scroll to Sakura, who pouted and said, "Ah. Damn."

He shot her an amused look as Tsunade gestured him to come forward, "Use your blood to write your name in here."

Sakura opened the scroll and placed it on a table as he bit his thumb and lazily wrote.

There was a poof and Sakura caught what suddenly jumped out. "... This is a..." Her fingers traveled to the holes, feeling the wood of the object. "A ninja weapon: blowgun." Her green eyes brightened as she continued to run her hands over it. Tsunade handed her some papers and Sakura grinned, "Looks like we've got a fourth instrument!" She thrusted the instrument into his hands, "Flute."

...

"THE FLUTE? OH KAMI, TEME! I WAS EXPECTING SOMETHING MORE MANLY!"

"... Shuddap, Dobe."

"We have no idea what it can do," Sakura waved the papers in his face, "But when you do this, we'll know." She held it up, "Well, play!"

...

They all looked at him and he groaned.

The Uchiha awkwardly placed his lips onto the wood and...

Well he played.

...

By blowing into the instrument as hard as he could.

...

Sakura smiled, "Well, that sucked."

Cue the laughter.

"Anyways, this is the first time to have someone have this "special talent" but actually not be able to use it." The girl patted his head encouragingly as he scowled. "Then again, it doesn't necessarily have to do with talent. I'm assuming it's based on major bonds." His face turned a slight red and she curiously looked at him, "For example, my grandmother loved the violin. And I loved her... I tried to learn before she died... I had one song played for her." She winked. "'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'."

Sasuke stayed silent as Naruto brought her into a one-armed hug.

"Also, Inuzuka Kiba, the last of our instrument group... Chunin. He and his best friend had a small band before he started highschool. He played the drums... As he does so currently." Sasuke waited as she paused to lick her lips, "His friend is now deaf due to an accident, but Kiba still plays. And when he does so, animals naturally flock towards him. Whether it be regular or ninja instrument."

She punched Naruto in his stomach, his hand staying on her shoulders too long.

"Neji-nii used to play guitar for me and his cousin whenever we had nightmares... So we could sleep." Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "What's your bond?"

...

"My mother used to play the flute for me when I was little and I was secretly intrigued. My father refused to let me get near it though, saying it was for girls." Sasuke muttered and Sakura grinned.

"You really love your mother, neh?"

...

"Yes."

...

Awkward... _Awkward_ silence, so Naruto decided to break it. "WELL, YOU _STILL_ SUCK!"

Growling, Sasuke blew again, this time angrily. A black ball shot out in Naruto's direction. As soon as it made contact with his jacket, it burst into flames. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

"NARUTO. STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Tsunade commanded. She stomped at the flames as he got onto the floor.

"OBA-CHAN! HEELS!"

Sakura blinked then looked up at Sasuke. "That was so cool!"

The loud ringing of a bell made everyone in the room freeze and Tsunade cursed. "Dammit! I told your teachers you'd be back for last period." She brought out another scroll and opened it, using a senbon to pin it to the wall.

Sakura sighed, "I hate this part." The girl took a kunai from her pouch and their now jacketless teammate glared at Sasuke before doing the same. They both sliced at their palms and glanced at Sasuke, signaling him to hurry it up.

When he did so, Naruto and Sakura bent their fingers into a fist, wincing in the process as blood dripped down their wrists. Sasuke clenched his hand as well and when he opened it, it was completely painted crimson.

"Welcome to team 7, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura saluted him with her non-bloody hand as she stamped her other on the scroll.

Naruto grinned. "Just don't be too much of a bastard." He enthusiastically slammed his hand right next to Sakura's smaller one.

"... Hn." The Uchiha smirked, then pushed his hand onto the scroll with challenging force, the thumb of his right hand right under Sakura's pinky.

Tsunade clapped her hands once, "Well, then! I now declare you Team 7." She patted Sakura's head, "'Till death do you part... Well, until you guys graduate or unless one of you transfers..."

She waved a hand, "Whatever. Welcome to Hidden Leaf High!"

Sasuke bowed at her slightly and Naruto and Sakura both slapped his back, smiling.

Tsunade's tan eyes crinkled, loving how perfect the picture in front of her was. "_Now_! Get your asses to class."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><em>So the whole "Nii-san" thing with Neji? ... Well I call my close guy friends, "Kuya" ('older brother' in tagalog [Filipino])<br>So I thought, why shouldn't Sakura do that? ... Of course, at one point a friend mighttt just fall for you but...  
>Hmmmm... NejiSaku? Juicy ;D Nah jk. I don't know. Lawl but he has an advantage.<br>He so totally isn't on the same team as Saks ;D_

_ANYWAYS._

_(: Lol even if you guys couldn't guess it... I still wrote it._

_SEE HOW NICE I AM? ;D_

_So yeah, you should totally review as thanks._

_Guess what?_

_CRAMPS REACHED 30! Now... for a oneshot. I think that is pretty damn good. Don't you think? _

_;DD Thanks guys I love you!_

_Anyways... Well yeah._

_Have a nice three day weekend! _

_Toodles!_

_Xoxo!_

_-BTCx3_

_P.S. - ... Yes, I know what you're thinking. Sasuke. Flute._

_Ever seen that pic of him in like his little genin outfit? And he has like a bamboo in his hands, positioned so that it was to the side? His lips on one end? Yesh. Flute ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto... **

**Um. I'm late... I'm sorry. Highschool is a pain in the ass...**

**So anyways (: Yay! You guys did better :DD Um that was uh... likeee 13? Yeah 13 reviewed! Yay I'm happy!**

**So I know there are some of you that fav'd all my stories! I LOVE YOU xD**

**But like, one person recently did. And it reminded me I had to WRITE DAMMIT xD**

**Lawl so yeah. Leave reviews and stuff...**

**Thanks Purplecherry5 xD**

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>

**I**

**D**

**D**

**E**

**N**

**(3)**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**F**

**(3)**

**H**

**I**

**G**

**H**

* * *

><p>Sasuke calmly walked through the empty halls of the school, slightly cursing their principle as he did so. His light footsteps echoed through the halls and he sighed. The reason he was late was because a certain blonde idiot had burst into his room that morning, claiming that they were now roommates.<p>

Of course, the Uchiha had immediately stormed into the principle's office, demanding a reason.

And what was her reply?

Team bonding...

What kind of fucked up reason was that!

Sasuke growled. The Dobe probably flooded his own place with his damn ramen.

Grumbling, the teen stuffed his hands into his pockets.

That little―

SLAM!

"Fuck!"

"Itai!"

...

The hell? Sasuke groaned, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. Dark obsidian eyes shot open, noting that he was pulled into some sort of closet. He felt long, slim fingers squeeze his wrist slightly and immediately, he reacted. Twisting the small hand so that it was in his grasp, he turned to pin the person onto the hard, wood door.

Then, he saw the recognizable petal pink.

...

"Sakura?"

Said female opened her eyes, rubbing her red forehead in the process. "Sasuke!" She smiled sheepishly.

The Uchiha grunted and released her, examining her appearance with a raised eyebrow. She was wearing a pure white, strapless dress with a black cardigan and some flats. Her long, pink hair cascaded down her back, a white headband keeping her locks from falling into her face.

"Ano... Sasuke?" His eyes snapped back to her blushing face, his own turning slightly red.

Their eyes met. "Yeah?"

The petite girl slowly shrugged off her cardigan, Sasuke froze, "Can you..." She looked up at him, eyes bright and innocent. "Help me?" He nodded slightly and she continued, "Take this dress off."

...

"What?"

...

"The zipper's stuck."

...

"Oh."

The girl looked at him curiously as he avoided her eyes. Shrugging, she turned around to give him access, "I think it's jammed."

"... Or you're fat."

Frown. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

He smirked, taking hold of the zipper. With one hard tug, it loosened. His eyes quickly turned away to give her privacy. "I'll wait outside."

"Uh. Thank you?" She blinked as he smoothly slipped out. "Weirdo."

Then she dressed into her ninja attire, tying her hair up in the end.

* * *

><p>Sakura repeatedly apologized to Kurenai as Sasuke stood awkwardly to the side. Their sensei merely smiled and nodded her head in understanding. She quickly explained the activity they were doing, and the two teens made their way to the back, where their seats were located.<p>

After a few minutes of working, Sasuke felt something hit the side of his head. Immediately, he turned to Sakura, who grinned at him. He merely shook his head and stuffed the paper ball she had thrown into his pocket.

The girl huffed and he smirked, eyes indicating to go back to work. When she threw another piece of paper at him, he glanced a their sensei and then glared at the pinkette before getting back to work.

Sakura groaned. She had a freaking goody-two-shoes as a teammate!

In the corner of his eye, he saw her write something on her hand. Curious, the teen glanced at her.

**Hi, Sasuke! (:**

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, amused at her... Pretty original way of communicating. So he casually slid up the black sleeve of his hoodie and wrote.

_What?_

Nonchalantly, he brought his hand to his chin, holding his head up and giving her a clear view of his arm.

He heard her huff, capturing his attention.

**:P Don't be rude!**

Sakura glared at him.

He sighed and circled "what" to emphasize his point.

She pouted and wrote.

**Buttface.**

The raven-haired teen sighed, then mimicked her greeting to him.

_Hi, Sakura! (:_

She rolled her eyes, a playful smile on her face.

**That's better! :3**

And for most of the class period, they talked.

**What's your fav fruit?**

_Tomato._

**THAT'S NOT A FRUIT -.-**

_Yeah, actually it is_.

...

And it went on and on. When the last five minutes of class were approaching she wrote and he watched.

**Hey Sasuke! We have a date―**

Coughing, he waited for her to finish.

**―with the other musical peeps and we're gonna try to help ya with that flute.**

And the bell rang.

Sasuke let his sleeve fall over his arm and stood up, waiting as Sakura slipped on her fingerless gloves, successfully covering the writing.

Smiling, she threw her backpack into his arms and he glared at her. She giggled, "Carry that, it's heavy!"

"... Says the girl with super strength." He grimaced at the cute bunny print in the front and she laughed. They walked out, turning in the direction of their next class. Seeing the ink smudges on her fingers he said, "You know, this is bad for our skin."

...

"That was such a girly comment."

"Shut up, Haruno."

"Yeah yeah, Sasgay!"

Glare. "...Hn."

* * *

><p>Sakura erased the board, where two fours on top of each other laid. "Um okay so moving on... So Sasuke." Green eyes moved from the whiteboard to said male, "Music also... Has a sort of... Uh. Hierarchy?" Confused, she blinked and the long-haired brunette next to her sighed.<p>

Pale eyes met onyx, "Alright Uchiha. At the top is a whole note which looks like this." He pointed and Sasuke nodded. "Then we have half notes. Quarter notes. Eighth notes. Sixteenth and so on."

...

The student looked blankly at the board and Sakura sighed. "Uhh... So basically it's just dividing however many beats each time by dos?" Grinning, the girl held up two fingers.

Still, Sasuke stayed silent and Kiba started lazily tapping on his drums. "One two three four..."

Sakura nodded and they both simultaneously said, "One two three four..." She then changed as he continued his rhythm. "One and two and three and four and," Changing again, she said, "One e and a two e and a three e and a four e and a."

They stopped and Sasuke stared.

Everyone sweatdropped and Sakura groaned. "Um. Basically that's it. See, we don't actually know what you need to know... Considering we aren't really in your... Instrument category..." She sent him a sympathetic look, "You might wanna ask your mum about this."

An awkward silence followed.

Sakura brought her hand up to brush a strand of hair away from her face. When she was about to let it drop to her side, her wrist was lightly grasped. "Wash this stuff off now."

The girl blinked, "What stuff."

The brunette narrowed his pearl-like eyes and slid off her glove, "This ink crap." He sighed, "How many times have I told you to not write on yourself?"

"... But Neji-nii!"

"Sakura..."

She pouted, "Hai." The girl crossed her arms and turned to leave.

When the door slid closed, signaling her departure, Neji then turned to Sasuke. Kiba grinned.

"So... Uchiha." The long-haired brunette started, "No feelings for Sakura, I assume?"

"Yeah."

"Yet?"

"Never will."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Destiny says otherwise."

...

"The fuck?"

"So you're a cusser." Neji frowned, "Inuzuka, write that down." The dog-lover mock saluted and chuckled, doing as he was told, a pad and pencil suddenly appearing.

"Age?"

Sigh. "Fifteen."

"Oh? So you're younger than Sakura." Neji tsked.

"... Only by about three months."

"And you know her date of birth already?" Pearl eyes met brown, "Kiba, write 'Professional Stalker."

"... What?"

"You are."

"And may I inquire... Senpai," Sasuke paused, feeling awkward, "About what you are doing?"

"... Finding your bad points." Was his monotonous reply, "Favorite color?"

"Black..."

"So you're emotionally constipated." Neji deadpanned, Kiba snickering in the background.

The raven raised an elegant eyebrow, "Anyways, what did I ever do to you?"

"... You just might succeed."

"What?" Was this some sort of interview?

"Tell me Uchiha, if Sakura and Naruto were both in danger at the same time in different locations and needed your help, what would you do?"

Smirk. "Clones."

Glare. "You know what I mean, Uchiha. Chakra depletion. You can only save one. So choose."

"..."

"Well?"

"Depends on the situation. If they are both in fatal danger, then I've got to go for the closest. Otherwise, whomever's seems less dangerous and most likely to survive, I'll skip them and go for the one who's closer to death."

"And you wouldn't care if the other one you leave is brutally injured?"

"Wouldn't they just be grateful that the other is alive?"

The Hyuga smirked, "Hn. I like you, but don't touch Sakura." At Sasuke's smug look, he continued, "Anyways, you can't. It's forbidden... Between teammates."

"..."

Neji tugged off his white hoodie, leaving him in a chocolate colored wife beater. "I approved of Shikamaru."

Sasuke blinked. "Shikamaru and Sakura?"

...

Kiba glanced between the two teens, amused. "You know, this is the first I've heard Neji talk this much..." He grinned, "Must be new for you too, Uchiha."

Simultaneously, the two grunted. "Hn."

...

Laughing lightly, Kiba blinked. "Did I ruin it?"

Sakura's cheerful chakra neared and they feigned indifference. When she slid open the door, she blinked, "Did you guys not talk at all?"

"Hn."

Kiba grinned at her, shaking his head. She frowned. "Wow! Fail much?" The girl waved her now inkless hands in Neji's face and he nodded in approval. Then she sneezed. "Achoo!"

Kiba cooed at her as she blushed, "Sneezes can't be cute, Inuzuka!" She sneezed again and the dog-lover continued to tease her.

She groaned and Neji threw his hoodie over her, easily slipping it over her head, "Neji-nii, I know you look sexy and all, but you're gonna get cold." She tugged at the long sleeves.

"...Sakura, don't say that kind of stuff." The teen coughed, slightly embarrassed.

She giggled, ignoring his comment. "Senpai isn't here, so no need to show off!"

"Sakura..." He warned.

The girl grinned, "Yeah yeah!" Ringing echoed through the room and Sakura quickly skipped over to her backpack, taking out a dark green phone. She slid it open, all playfulness dropped from her face as she read the caller ID. "Hello, mother."

There was mumbling from the other end and she spoke once more, "I'm just practicing, mother." She pressed speakerphone and handed her cell to Neji, picking up her violin with the other. "See?" The girl played random notes just to prove her point.

"Still as terrible as ever, Sakura." Sakura pursed her lips at her mother's tone, "Disappointment."

Robotically, she responded. "... I know I am, mother."

Neji's fingers tightened around the device in his hand, Kiba's teeth baring. Even Sasuke seemed to be angry.

A sigh. "Why can't you be like Konan?"

"I do not know."

"But of course, that child is so troublesome. And dying her hair that preposterous color!"

Sakura smiled slightly, "Onee-chan is in love, mother. And you know she's always hated the color red."

"Yes, I wish your hair was red, it makes yours seemed dyed as well." She sighed, "Sakura, give up the violin."

"Mother―"

"I know you want something where you can finally outshine Konan-chan at," Sakura frowned, "But you aren't getting better and... She left, Sakura please just―"

"Mother, the bell rang." She lied. "I'll talk to you later." Quickly, she grabbed the small device from Neji and clicked it off.

The guys watched as she forced a smile onto her face, "What is that lady talking about? Haruno Sakura is the most superior woman in this world!" She placed her hands on her hips, chest puffed out. "Psh. She's never heard me play. And daddy loves me and my mu..." Sadly, she trailed off.

Neji sympathetically patted her head, Sasuke and Kiba staying utterly confused. Nonetheless, the messy-haired brunette slipped his arms in between hers, giving her a comforting hug.

After a half a minute or so, Neji tugged Sakura away from Kiba, glaring at the grinning boy, "Sakura―"

RING!

The bell signaled the end of lunch, and Neji frowned, pushing her lightly to Sasuke, "Don't be late." Pearl met emerald, "Talk to me when you're ready."

She nodded cheerfully and skipped out, Sasuke following her. As they neared their class, Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a supply closet. "Sasuke! I―"

"Sakura."

She bit her lip. "Okay fine. The reason why I'm late every morning is because I live with my parents not here in a dorm and they don't know I'm training to be a n―"

"No." He turned her around, placing a palm over her eyes. "I don't want to know unless you want me to." He sighed. "I'm not looking."

There was silence.

Then he felt her shake, his hand getting wetting from her tears.

He sighed.

Maybe they weren't so different after all.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?"<p>

"Hn?"

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, before entering the class.

"Yeah."

...

"SAKURA-CHAN. TEME!"

"Naruto! Don't use foul language in class!" Sakura frowned. Naruto paused to look at her, then tackled her in a hug. "WHO DID THIS. I SHALL EAT THEM. GRRR!"

"My mother."

"... Oh." He wrinkled his nose. "Nevermind, she'd taste bitter." He grinned. "EL OH EL. DIDJA SEE WHAT I DID THERE? I CRACK MYSELF UP!"

Rolling her eyes, she froze. "Wait, why aren't we being punished for being late and causing a ruckus?" She whispered to Naruto. No one in the class said anything and Asuma merely saluted them.

She nodded back. "... We've got a mission?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "YEAH." He pushed them out of the door. "Come on! Let's go see Granny!"

...

"RACE YOU THERE!"

Sakura sighed, then smiled sprinting to catch up to him.

...

"My teammates are idiots."

Nevertheless, Sasuke ran after them.

* * *

><p>"Ah... Team 7. Finally, you've arrived."<p>

Sakura bowed politely, forcing Sasuke and Naruto to do the same. "Sorry, Shishou."

"Hm." Their blond principle smiled, noticing a bond forming. "The mission is to deliver a package to the leader and gather some herbs." She looked at the boys, "Also, keep your ears open for information. Konoha may not know that they've got us to protect it, but either way we will."

They nodded.

"Sakura is team leader since we will not be assigning a sensei. She is the oldest and knows the village well enough." Tan eyes glanced knowingly at Sakura, smiling. "Good luck." She tossed her a scroll.

They bowed once more and left to prepare.

"... Those three..." The blonde smiled fondly.

* * *

><p><em>HOLA! (:<em>

_I'm so so so soooo sorry D: I'm totally late ._

_And on top of that... I didn't have time to write a new chap for Oddly Familiar_

_UGH. I'm sorry, I just have so much hw and..._

_Well, if this story sucks I'm sorry ._

_Idk. Should I continue this?_

_Nyaa._

_ANYHOO. I should really be finishing up my homework. Just needed a break._

_Uh. _

_Haha it's funny how some of you guys are saying you love Sakura and how she's pretty in character._

_Idk though 'cause my friend read this and she said that Sakura was just like me... _

_UH. AWK. So either I'm in character or Sakura is OOC xD_

_SORRY D:_

_Anyways. I gotta run. So yeah. I might update OF and HLH this weekend or next week... OH IF UR LUCKY FRIDAY.. That is my goal._

_Love and kisses!_

_Wish me luck, lovelies (:_

_Toodles!_

_BTCx3_

_P.S. I love Neji. For realz. (:_


End file.
